1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to flexible packaging, and more particularly, to a barrier spout for a flexible bag that reduces the oxygen transmission rate through the spout. The disclosure is also directed to a flexible bag having a barrier spout.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible packaging is known in the art. Often the flexible packaging comprises a flexible bag having a spout that is positioned within an outer rigid container (such as a box). Often such packaging is termed bag in box packaging. In some instances, the box can be eliminated and the flexible bag may be a standalone component or may be incorporated into another package (such as a semi-rigid package, for example).
The flexible bag typically contains a flowable material such as a liquid, a syrup, a juice, a gel or the like. In many configurations, a tap is coupled to the spout to allow for the selective dispensing of the flowable material from within the bag. In other configurations, a cap may be positioned over the spout, wherein the cap includes a valve that can be actuated to control the egress of flowable material. In still other configurations, a valve may be positioned within the spout, and the valve can be actuated by a dispenser coupled to the spout. The disclosure is not limited to any particular type of means of fluid withdrawal from the flexible bag.
In many instances, the flowable material is sensitive to outside gasses and materials. For example, the flowable material is susceptible to spoilage, and degradation in quality due to oxidation. Oxidation occurs when oxygen is transmitted through the bag, the spout and the tap of the flexible bag and is directed into the flowable material. One particular beverage that is susceptible to degradation from oxygen exposure is wine. It is often the case that wine is stored in a bag in box package. Therefore, the shelf life of wine packaged in such bag in box packaging is often limited by the oxygen transmission rate of the flexible bag and its components. Decreasing the oxygen transmission rate serves to increase the shelf life of the wine within the bag in box package.